


Blue Wire

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Rose and Rey steal a few moments with each other every day. This is one of these moments.
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Blue Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Rey was being escorted back to her chambers by her faithful bodyguard Poe. He could be counted on for anything yet Rey thought she didn't need a guard, she could take care of herself. However, being the Princess from the Jedi line was perhaps reason enough. There could be a large number of people wanting to find her for gain or prosperity, even people who she thought she could trust on her own ship. 

"Here we are Princess, I will be standing guard should anything happen, you should soon make your decision on who you will marry, might I recommend King Ben" Poe reminded her that she had a tough decision ahead of her. Rey knew who she wanted to marry, it just was not possible. She often wondered how long it would take for her secret relationship to be discovered and what would happen when it was. Poe would likely be the first to discover it which would put him in an unfortunate position because he was her friend as well as her guard. 

"My maid should be along shortly and you know that I do not want to marry" Rey stated with a slight anger in her voice as she closed the door to her chambers leaving her guard outside. Her chambers were extravagant with a four poster bed. The most luxurious room on the ship. The time Rey most looked forward to was in the evening when she could relax and unwind as well as be with her significant other. As soon as she was alone she ripped the crown off her head and flopped onto her bed in the most unladylike fashion imaginable.

Rey could not wait until her maid came by as she had sourced the most amazing gift for her. Just thinking about it made her feel giddy. Getting up and crossing the room, which took a good ten strides saw her at her vanity which was used as a workbench more than anything else. She picked up the object of her thoughts and turned it this way and that. Yes, she was sure that Rose would love it. 

A sharp beeping sound came from her door then accompanied by Poe saying "Your maid is here Princess". 

"Send her in" Rey replied almost too enthusiastically after hiding the gift behind her back. The door opened just as her hands were behind her and Rose walked in. The light of her life. The person who she eagerly awaited seeing every night "That will be all Poe, shut the door please" 

"As you wish Princess" was his reply as he leaned cross the opening to shut the door. Poe could see that the Princess was sat at her vanity and nothing seemed to be amiss. He could even hear her asking her maid to brush her hair before bed. He did not notice the their body language or the smiles they were sending each other. 

The door shut with a dull snick and hiss as the sliding doors shut together. The smile on Rey's face grew which caused Rose to suspiciously say "What did you tinker with and break now?"

"Nothing" Rey said almost too quickly. "Close your eyes Rose" She did as she was asked and her hand was softly grasped by Rey who turned it over and placed a small object in her hand. "You can open them now". There was a soft gasp when she opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. In her hand Rose was holding onto a necklace which looked hideous. It was fashioned from old bits of the ship. The bulk of it was some type of blue wire. There was also what appeared to be a screw entangled in the wire. 

"This is interesting, where did you get it?" Rose asked Rey. 

To which Rey replied "From several parts of the ship" before falling into laughter. Rose couldn't help but also laugh. 

"Help me put it on then" The necklace exchanged hands again and Rey turned Rose so she was facing away from her. They were standing too close for it be proper as the necklace descended upon her neck. 

Rey whispered into her ear "I can not believe you are wearing this and that is why I love you". It was then she realised what she had said. Rose turned to her with her eyes going wide "You have never said that to me before...I've been waiting a long time for this". They then embraced each other for a few moments before bidding each other good night, it would not do for the guard to become suspicions. 

"Hide your necklace in your shirt" were Reys parting words to Rose for that night before she left. 

A few stolen moments each morning and evening were all they had together but they made the most of it.


End file.
